fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Art of Heaven
Description The Art of Heaven if one of Mochina Island's more famous martial arts, originating from an unknown island north of the Archipelago and Blackwood Island who's practioners escaped a failed revolution against a tyrant. The style is famous for it's kicking and sword techniques (kicks more than swords), when created the monks who originally taught it knew that staves and clubs wouldn't last long against the top tier swords so they began to learn various sword styles and adapt them for the style and then passing this knowledge onto their students. The swords use the kicks to aid in the power of the slashes (uses momentum from the roundkicks). Magic used It isn't uncommon for practioners of this style to be mages. The most common forms of magic used however are earth, fire and lightning. Though some of the most powerful fighters have used water or air magic, each magic is used to enhanced techniques for example the lightning magic is used to increase the practioner's attack speed and power. While earth is to increase the raw power and defence. History Centuries ago the monks of the Northern Star Sect aiding in the rebellion against an evil tyrant, providing training and leadership both spiritual and combative, while their involvement aided the rebels greatly the rebeillion fell and the monks escaped with the remaining rebels south in hopes of surviving. They eventually found Mochina Island and the Crescent Archipelago where they were welcomed and given some old ruins of a temple that the Mochina government and royal family aided in the rebuilding of the temple, even the king at the time got involved, after several years the temple was finished and the sect established themselves as powerful warriors and spiritual advisors and even adopted the Mochina religions. Variations There are several known variations of the Art of Heaven style several created by the monks and many of their students or in some cases students of students, the most famous so far is the hybrid style of Twilight Phoenix Kenpo. Art of Heaven on Mortal Lands Created by Master Lao Fu-Yi by fusing a style called Jeet Kan Do a style known for being highly adaptive and destructive in the right hands. Master Lao spent over 2 decades of his life mastering Jeet Kan Do and fusing it with his Art of heaven skills creating a style that is considered to be the peak of the Art of Heaven style of strength and ideology, it also has 10 forms known as the "10 Legs of Heaven" which are incredibly powerful and a fusion of all the techniques students learn. Markus Hotaru is considered to be the current master of this style after learning it from Bolterus who learnt it directly from Master Lao 104 years ago. Markus himself made 11 new forms dubbed the "11 Storms of Heaven". Merging the orignial 10 with other techniques from the other styles he knows creating new twists and strengths and creating an 11th new form. Art of Heaven above Mortal Lands Made by Mitress Pei Yong-Ti the future wife of Master Lao and expert in jumping techniques. She learnt the style Soaring Phoenix on her travels and mixed it's wide sweeping blocks and pressure point strikes with the brutal and dynamic kicks of her airborune assualts. Art of Heaven from Deadly Shadows A style that fuses Art of Heaven's kicks and footwork with the stealth of Black Talon Ninjutsu of the Black Claw Clan, a group fo assassins known for their killing ability and martial prowess. This style was made by Master Kung Fu-Yi the younger brother of Master Lao, Kung was kown for using sneaky tactics and tricks in sparring matches and after learning Black Talon Ninjutsu he made a style intended for stealth and ambush, while it has the amazing kicks from the Art of Heaven Style it uses an equal amount of punches, throws and locks to kill enemies quickly and quietly. Art of Heaven below Mortal Feet Made by Master Kahn Yu-Ki a master of low kicks and ground fighting, he could kick in ways nobody else in the temple could while laying on his back. His style didn't use and external fighting styles only Earth Magic. Kahn had worked on this style since he joined the temple at age 14 and was the first to present it to the grandmaster, while powerful it wasn't what the grandmaster was looking for but none the less allow it to be seen as equal to the other three due to Kahn's dedication to his martial skills. Twilight Phoenix Kenpo The currently most famous version this however is actually a hybrid style with each practioner having a different version. However the original version used by Markus Hotaru is based around Art of Heaven on Mortal Lands. The style itself use several other style to supliment and improve on the Art of Heaven's techniques Techniques Universal Art of Heaven on Mortal Lands *'Form One: Rise to Heaven' (様式1：天を生じ, Yōshiki 1: Ten o shōji): This is the basic form of the style. it involves basic strikes and kicks at first then starts to show it's style, as the form progresses it begins to use slightly more complex kicks such as double kicks and jump kicks. The upper body strikes use stright direct punches, knife hands aimed at the neck and side of the head and some elbows. *'Form Two: Divine Wind' (形2：神風, Katachi 2: Kamikaze): This form uses entirely cicular movements each punch and kick is done in a circle. It uses roundhouse kicks both high, medium and low along with wide powerful hooks and haymakers. *'Form Three: Chaos Kick' (形式3：混沌蹴り, Keishiki 3: Konton keri): this technique is the one of the most acrobatic and destructive form in the style. It starts with a butterfly twist kick followed by 3-4 cartwheel kicks those are followed by hyper hook kick and finished with a 720 twist into splits. If used right it can devastate a large number of enemies with relative ease, the main weakness of this form is momentum. Meaning the used must keep the combo going and can't stop half way or the power will vanish. *'Form Four: Red Heaven' (形4：赤い天, Katachi 4: Akai ten): This form involves kicks as it's primary form of attack, between some kicks is a fake out for example; either starting a kick then wobbling the lower leg to hide the direction of the kick. Or simply spinning around creating momentum for an actual kick. When used it has other techniques mixed in to create even more confusion as the technique forces opponant's to focus on the user's feet. It is also a very long form with over 500+ movements, though the full series of movements are rarely used. *'Form Five: Fists of Fury' (形五：怒りの拳, Katachi go: Ikari no ken): Despite it's name this form does have some kicks in it. Primarily a punching form the kicks are designed to break an opponant's guard or limit footwork by cracking bones or bruising them. The punches themselves are boxing like using jabs, hooks, uppercuts, backfists and haymakers in creative ways such as a backfist swung around diagonally instead of horizontally creating a path for similar rolling punches to be unleashed before a quick round kick to the opponant's shin to force him/her to create a gap in their guard by reacting to the sudden pain in his/her leg. *'Form Six: The Rhythm of Heaven' (天のリズム：六を形成, Ten no rizumu: Roku o keisei): This is the most acrobatic form of them all and one of the most physically demanding. The user of this form pulls off highly acrobatic beak-dancing like kicks, the hands and arms and mainly used as a balance for the kicks but there are some punches and open hand techniques. These are done between landing kicks. *'Form Seven: Return to Earth' (形七地球戻る, Katachi nana chikyū modoru): A form that relies on sweeps and throws, using fast punches and open hand strikes to disrupt an opponant's rhythm and make the form easier to use. It's also a great form to use against several opponants using the throws to allow the user to regain their composure and break up the group's pattern and rhythm. *'Form Eight: Monk's Wrath' (形式八：僧の怒り, Keishiki hachi: Sō no ikari): The name of these form comes from a moment in Master Lao Fu-Yi's life where a thug struk a young child. He flew into a rage and brutality beat the thug with this form. First he starts with avoiding an attack elbowing the attacker in the back of his/her head, then followed by a sweep kick. After the sweep the user kicks the opponant in the side with a round kick followed by a axe kick that hits them into the ground with enough force they bounce up for a backflip kick followed by the final strike. The final strike is a double palm strike to the opponant with enough force to send them flying and causing serious injuries. Luckly he remembered the techniques he used and intergrated it to his version of Art of Heaven. *'Form Nine: Heavenly Light' (形九：天の光, Katachi kyū: Ten no hikari): This form is the most brutal of the style. First the user lands a powerful spinning side kick to the opponant's knee in an attempt to break it in two. This is followed by a brutal kindey punch and then a downward punch, this punch is fillowed by a powerful knee to the opponant's face. Before they can recover the user then headbutts their opponant int he nose then a uppercut sending them into the air only to drop down onto the final strike a side kick aimed up into their back (Similar to the Rising Wind Kick technique). If the final strike lands correctly the opponant ends up draped over the user's foot. *'Form Ten: Wrath of Heaven' (形式テン：天の怒り, Keishiki ten: Ten no ikari): This form is a fusion of all the previous forms but focusing on Form Four: Red Heaven and Form Five: Fists of Fury and normally ending with Form Nine: Heavenly Light. In the brutal, fast and devastating form of amazing acrobatic and dynamic kicks, rapid machine gun punches and destructive throws. This was the final form of the Art of Heaven style created by Master Lao Fu-Yi as the peak of his Art of Heaven on Mortal Lands version of the style. While other forms were created by later masters this particular form is still seen as the peak of the style and was what all later forms were based from. *'Sky Kick' (天蹴, Tenshū): This is a kick that goes straight up which makes it in essence a reversed axe kick. *'Sonic Jab' (音波ジャブ, Onpa jabu): This attack is a simple back fist jab to an opponant's face, chest or groin. The reason for it's name is that a master can punch so fast while using this technique it creates a sonic boom like effect and sound upon impact. *'Pivot' (枢軸, Sūjiku): The user simply counters his opponant's melee attack with a pivot based throw using depending on the attack; wrists, hips, shoulders or ankle to throw them on the floor. This technique is normally seen used to break up an assualt from multiple opponants by throwing one aside allowing the user to counter the other attacker's attempted strikes. *'Buster' (破壊者, Hakaimono) First the user waits for an opponant to punch, he/she then ducks under the attack and as it passes his/her shoulder he brings their left or right fist up over the attack and land a devastating blow to the opponant's face. *'Flare Kick' (燃す蹴り, Mosushū): A simple technique, first the user preforms a inside crescent kick followed by a hand less cartwheel kick in one fluid combo. *'Rising Wind Kick' (上昇風蹴り, Jōshō-fū keri): To use this technique the opponant must be in the air, so throwing them in the air or using a kick to launched them is advised. Then the user will go directly below their point of decent and start to spin angling their body to kick directly up in the air, striking them with immense force build up from the spinning. Art of Heaven above Mortal Lands Art of Heaven from Deadly Shadows Art of Heaven below Mortal Feet Category:Fighting Style Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Magic and Abilities